Hitherto, there has been known an oil level detection device in which an oil level detection sensor formed of a thermistor is installed inside a compressor. The oil level detection device is configured to cause the oil level detection sensor to self-heat, to thereby detect the presence/absence of oil at an installation position of the oil level detection sensor based on the difference in heat transfer characteristics in a gas and in a liquid (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).